Detective Comics: Kingdom Come (Imruer's DCCU)
Detective Comics: Kingdom Come is a 2027 superhero action film based on DC Comics characters. Based on the DC Comics storyline Kingdom Come, the film focuses on the conflict between Superman, who has returned to action with a new JLA, and Batman, who has formed a team of his own to take on the other heroes. The film is the nineteenth installment of Imruer's DCCU and is the sixth in Phase Three. It also leads directly into JLA: United Once More. Plot Years have passed since the JLA disbanded in the events of JLA vs. CSA. The world has changed drastically. Superman has retired after the death of Lois Lane, Green Lantern now lives atop a giant kingdom in the sky, and The Flash runs endlessly around Keystone City in hopes of keeping the world permanently safe from harm. Batman no longer operates on his own, but instead, he has machines take his place on the streets of Gotham City. Martian Manhunter is caught in a state of constant mental torment, thanks to his battle with Ultraman. The world no longer feels protected by its superhumans as it once did. A new generation has emerged, more concerned about reputation and their own egos than protection of their great cities. Wonder Woman tries to convince Superman to return to his career as a hero, but it isn't until a battle between Magog and fellow superhumans nearby destroys a part of Kansas that he does so. Superman begins a campaign to clean up the mess left by this new generation of heroes: he demands that they either join his Justice League, or they must never use their powers, which is met with both positive and negative reactions from the world. While Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Arsenal, Troia, and many new heroes all join Superman's Justice League, Batman forms a team of his own, consisting of Captain Marvel, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Nightstar, Speedy, and Red Robin (who was formerly Nightwing). Superman and his new team confront Magog about the incident, but Magog places the blame on Superman. When the Man of Steel threatens to take Magog to the newly-established "Gulag" superhuman reformation center, the two engage in a battle, which later brings a conflict between Superman and Batman's opposing teams. Can Batman and his team of younger-generation heroes bring Superman to understand the error of his ways? Or will Superman's tyrannical viewpoints take charge? Cast * Scott Adkins as Batman/Bruce Wayne * TBA as Captain Marvel/Billy Batson * Henry Cavill as Superman/Kal-El * TBA as Magog * Jaimie Alexander as Wonder Woman/Diana * Drew van Acker as The Flash/Wally West * TBA as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Ludi Lin as Red Robin/Richard Grayson * Mackenzie Foy as Kid Flash/Iris West * TBA as Nightstar/Mar'i Grayson * TBA as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Emeraude Toubia as Troia/Donna Troy * TBA as Arsenal/Roy Harper * TBA as Speedy/Lian Harper Gallery Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Imruer's DC Cinematic Universe Category:Imruer